codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Temporal Paradox
Temporal Paradox is the twenty-fourth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one hundred and nineteenth episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich are on a training mission in the Cortex to see who can drive the Megapod to the Dome fastest in case they need to urgently infect Tyron's supercomputer with the virus. Odd has the fastest time so far, and Ulrich is up next. But as they approach the Megapod, it dematerialises right in front of them. It wasn't Jeremie who did it, and he can't seem to reprogram it. The mission is aborted and Jeremie works on solving the bug overnight. Outside gym class, Odd is telling his friends about a phone call he's about to receive, and in his excitement he bumps Laura, causing her to drop her papers. Odd offers to help, but Laura notices a card among her belongings. The card Graven gave to her when she was still part of the group; “Quantum Research Center - Switzerland”. But she can't remember where she got it from. Everything is calm in the Cortex. Suddenly, the Megapod materialises. Jeremie is elated: it was a simple conflict with a scanning program he had running. And speaking of which, this program activates, detecting an activated tower on the Cortex. He calls the others, and all but William come to the factory. There is no telling what XANA's attack could be, so each of the teens are equally worried about what awaits them. Laura contemplates the card she found that morning, taking out her phone and dialling the number. She explains who she is and how she got their number, and the voice on the other end organises a meeting later on via webcam. The Megapod stops a few meters away from a tower with a violet aura around it. Suddenly, Jeremie sees signals appearing on his screen around his friends. Five Ninjas appear, preparing to attack. That's when it clicks in Jeremie's mind: it wasn't X.A.N.A. who activated the tower but Tyron himself! The attack was just bait to lure them to the Cortex, and into a trap! The Ninjas suddenly stand in a circle around their enemies. A glowing circle of violet-colored energy forms around the gang as an enormous black metal orb rises from the ground and begins to trap them inside. Yumi, just on the outside of the circle, has time to jump out before the orb closes completely. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita find themselves among the rest of their class in the gym. Jim begins a speech about not sleeping... the same speech he made earlier that day! Odd's phone rings and it is confiscated for the second time that day! The Lyoko Warriors have gone back to that morning's class! The scene repeats again! They're not just back in time; they're stuck in a time loop! Jeremie is the only one that can help them out of their situation, but they have no way of contacting him, seeing as they're back in the past. But then Aelita realizes that they don't have to call the Jeremy in the future, but the Jeremy of the present. The scene starts again. Odd calls Jeremie on his phone, annoying Jim for the umpteenth time. However, Odd continues to talk, running away from the teacher. The Jeremie of their past can't believe Odd, thinking it's one of his jokes again. Jim then tackles Odd onto one of the gym mats, causing him to drop his phone. But before Odd can receive punishment, the scene starts again. The past Jeremie hangs up and continues his work. Yumi's fans are deflected off the sphere. William arrives and inspects the metal sphere, deciding to try his zweihander, but even it doesn't work. On Jeremie's end, he can't get any data from the sphere. It's like it doesn't exist. In the deserted computer room, Laura is waiting excitedly in front of her screen. The clock ticks over to 1PM... the computer beeps and a telephone icon appears. She clicks on it. Tyron's face appears on the screen, but the girl obviously doesn't recognise him. He asks her how she got the card, but she only knows that she found it by chance in her bag. Tyron begins to describe his establishment: a place for young, gifted students like Laura to work on their passions with the correct equipment... a quantum supercomputer, for example. But Laura claims she has never worked with one, discouraging Tyron a little (score 1 for Jeremie!). The scene in the gym restarts. Odd tries to call Jeremie immediately, and Jim chases after him again. Odd orders Jeremie not to hang up, but he still believes it to be one of Odd's jokes. Odd assures him that he knows the future, and describes the cause of the Megapod's bug just before Jim makes him drop his phone. The Jeremie of the past finally believes him, deciding to send his future self a message. Yumi and William are still having no luck with the sphere. Jeremie feels defeated... but at that moment, an envelope icon appears on the screen... It's a message from himself! He opens it and reads that his friends are stuck in a temporal loop! The sphere is a time bubble! But what for? After some thinking, Jeremie figures out that. His reasoning: while they're stuck in the bubble, Tyron can work on that same time sequence. He therefore has a repetitive signal coming from Kadic. He can now localize the school and the gang. Suddenly, the ground beneath Yumi and William's feet begins to move. They find themselves on a slope, falling and sliding down it, but luckily landing on a lower platform. The sphere also begins to roll towards the void, and towards them! Yumi notices a hole in the sphere, and William is sucked inside. Back in the gym, Odd begins to dial Jeremie's number when William appears out of nowhere beside him. Jeremie figures out that Tyron only needs four more time loops to get a sufficient signal, but he still can't figure out what to do about it. Yumi remembers that altering time takes up a lot of energy - hence why they limit the returns to the past - so if they reroute Tyron's supercomputer's energy flow, they may be able to break the sphere. Jeremie sends her to the Dome to implement the plan. Yumi fares decently against the Ninjas that came to stop her, until suddenly the Dome's power goes out. The plan worked! On the outside, the sphere suddenly explodes, freeing the Lyoko Warriors. Yumi smiles at the Ninjas and leaps off the platform, disappearing into pixels. Back in the lab, Jeremie and the others thank Yumi for her quick thinking. The sphere was destroyed before the final loop that Tyron needed. However, back at the school, Tyron expresses his displeasure at Laura's only theoretical knowledge of quantum physics. Before hanging up, he shows her holograms of the five Lyoko Warriors' virtual avatars (just like in'' An Assured Professional Future),'' asking if she recognizes them. She says that she does indeed; that they look a lot like caricatures of Jeremy Belpois' best friends. Tyron thanks Laura for her help and hangs up. Trivia *The original French title for this episode is Paradoxe temporel. *This is the first time ever that a time bubble has been used. Though the time loop has been implemented before in A Great Day. *A bubble like this, a guardian, has been seen to encase people like a mini jail. This has been seen before in Image Problem. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs info Category:Needs Images